Dante, Trish and Lucia
by DavidW
Summary: The beginning of a humorous Devil May Cry story by Marcy Jade


Devil May Cry Scene  
  
Part I  
  
Dante, Trish, and Lucia were walking through a forest to get to a supposedly nice cabin that was said to be good for resting   
  
"I think we're lost," said Lucia.  
  
"Do you think so? I thought we were wandering around aimlessly just for fun," Dante remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up Dante. I know where we are, " snapped Trish.  
  
"No really, then tell us, Trish. Please, the suspense is terrible," Dante said with a hint of humor and doubt in his voice.  
  
"You're asking for it, Dante," Trish said, waving a finger at him.  
  
"Will you just tell us where to go? The sooner you do, the sooner Dante will shut up," Lucia pointed out impatiently.  
  
"Fine. We need to go that way," Trish said, pointing to a path to the right.  
  
Lucia looked down the path Trish had pointed out. She shook here head, "That path looks like it will take us further into the woods."   
  
"No it won't," Trish said confidently.  
  
Lucia looked down it again, "Yes it will."  
  
"No it won't!"  
  
"Give me the map," Lucia commmanded angrily, while hodling out her hand.  
  
"Fine, here," Trish spat, shoving the map into Lucia's outstretched hand.  
  
Lucia looked at it. "According to the map we should go left."  
  
"No we need to go right," Trish said walking over to Lucia and pointing at the right path on the map.  
  
"Left," Lucia said folding up the map.  
  
"Right," Trish said, taking the map from Lucia.  
  
"I think I'll lean on that tree over there and catch up on some sleep," Dante yawned, walking over to the tree he had pointed at.  
  
"Why? We need to be going," Lucia insisted.  
  
"We won't be going anywhere until you two are done arguing over which path we should take," Dante stated, sitting down and leaning against the tree.  
  
"Which path do you think we should take Dante?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh, no! I am not getting involved!" Dante exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Lucia asked.  
  
"Because if I say right you'll hurt me, if I say left Trish will hurt me," Dante explained. "So wake me up in two-thousand years, since it will take that long for you two to decide. That is if you don't kill each other first."  
  
Dante leaned back again and closed his eyes.  
  
"We should tie his hands and legs together and leave him here," Lucia said grumpily.  
  
"Lucia!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't say that!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he would have less of a chance escaping if we tied his arms and legs to the tree." Trish stated.  
  
"True," Lucia said while nodding.  
  
Dante sighed, a sure sign that he was fast asleep.  
  
"Should we?" Lucia asked.  
  
"Do we have some rope?" Trish asked.  
  
"No but we could use his belt and mine,"Lucia pointed out.  
  
Dante woke up an hour later. Trish and Lucia were standing in fron of him smiling.  
  
"Well I see you two haven't killed each other. What are you smiling at?" Dante asked while he tried to get up. When he couldn't he found out why they were smiling.  
  
"Untie me now!" Dante demanded.  
  
"I don't think we will," Trish smiled. "Since you didn't help us figure out where we should go, we're not helping you; plus you were a little rude to us both."  
  
"Don't you think this is cruel and unusual punishment? I do," Dante said, struggling to get free.  
  
"By the way, Lucia was right, we needed to go left so, if and when you get free, we'll be that way," Trish pointed and walked towards the left path.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to get free from this?" Dante shouted after them.  
  
"You're a devil hunter, you'll find a way," Lucia explained, waving good bye. They soon disappeared down the path.  
  
"Well, Dante what have we learned today?" Dante asked himself leaning against the tree. "Never fall asleep when Trish and Lucia aren't asleep, and never let them navigate in a new place.  
  
"Well I learned my lesson. Any minute now, they are going to come back down the path and untie me," Dante hoped, looking towards the path. A couple minutes went by. "Any minute now" A couple more minutes passed.  
  
"I'm doomed." Dante leaned against the tree. "I'm such an idiot to think unforgiving women like them will come back and untie me. My options are chewing my way out of these or finishing my nap - not very good options."  
  
The End 


End file.
